


Curious

by FiddleDeStixx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiddleDeStixx/pseuds/FiddleDeStixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has always been curious. It was this same curiosity that had him standing in Zayn's hotel room. Zouis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curious

Louis has always been curious. It was this same curiosity that had him standing in Zayn's hotel room. Eyes staring intently on the box of Marlboro Reds. It was an itch he had been having for weeks now. An itch to feel what it was like to smoke one of the things Zayn was most interested in. He couldn't see the appeal. Not really. But the want to know was driving him towards it. And without giving it much thought he had snatched the box and slipped outside onto the balcony.

He pulled the cigarette from it's confinement and slipped the filter between his lips. Fumbling with the lighter, he mumbled under his breath as the windy air of Chicago kept blowing out the flame.

Zayn came into his hotel room, he'd forgotten his smokes and came back to look for them. He was searching through the drawers when he heard something on the balcony.

Louis raised his hand to curl around the lighter, cursing when the flame kept being blown. Finally he got it to stay, and blew in the toxic smoke, exhaling it threw his nose and making a face.

"Louis?" Zayn said, eyes wide as he stepped out onto the balcony. "What the fuck are you doing?" Louis jumped, dropping the lighter and quickly pulling the cigarette from his lips. He looked from Zayn to the cig and hid it behind his back, "Nothing."

"Are you....smoking?" Zayn said, looking from the lighter on the ground to Louis's hand behind his back. "Erm - well - more or less." He said, his eyes looking nearly everywhere but his bandmate. "Was curious more than anything."

"Louis, it's not good for you. Don't try it." Zayn quickly took the cigarette from Louis's hand and took a drag, grabbing the lighter off the ground and his smokes from Louis's pocket He rolled his eyes, "You're really gonna tell me that when you're standing there having a drag?"

"It is Louis, I don't want...." Zayn started, before shaking his head and shutting up, leaning over the balcony. "Don't want what?" He asked, pulling a face because he really didn't want to hear any kind of hypocritical stuff from Zayn - of all people. "I don't want you to end up like me." Zayn sighed. He finished the cigarette and went inside, sticking it in the bin before sitting on his bed, head in his hands.

"You might be overreacting just a bit mate. It was like, two drags. I won't get hooked on them." He walked in behind him, closing the door and standing a few feet away. "Like I said, was just curious. Couldn't see why you liked them so much and I wanted to know. They taste awful by the way." "No Louis, smoking ruined me. I can't believe you tried it!" Zayn said, throwing his hands up in the air. "I don't want to see the person I love doing the same things I do because it'll ruin their life like they did mine. Curious or not, it's dangerous enough."

His eyes widened at the outburst, mouth falling open and closed as he was unsure how to exactly respond to that. "Hey, Z. Calm down, yeah? I'm sorry. I didn't realize you felt this way about it. You never said anything." He took a seat beside him, his hand taking place on the younger's shoulder. Zayn knew it was out of hand. "No, I'm sorry Lou, I just... ugh..." He trailed off, looking at Lou. "Sorry."

He shook his head, and let out a soft sigh. "No, I mean - you can be upset over it. Have you tried quitting?" "Yes, but that's not what I'm saying sorry for." Zayn's voice had a mysterious tone to it now.

"You really don't have anything to be sorry for, but why what are you trying to say sorry for exactly?" He asked, curiosity, once again, pulling him in.

"For this." Zayn suddenly cupped Louis's face and pulled him towards him, kissing him lightly.

Louis was surprised by this, though he made no move to pull away. His eyes fluttered closed, and he returned Zayn's kiss with a small, almost needy sound as he simply inched himself closer.

Zayn suddenly pulled away, frowning "Sorry Lou... i don't know what..." He got up to get away from Louis and bury himself under a rock. He was embarrassed and cursing at himself on the inside. He had kissed Lou, Louis of all people! The one person that wasn't supposed to find out about his crush on him. The pang in his chest was what brought him back down from his little high, his fingers touching his lips. They still tingled a little. His gaze followed Zayn and he was quick to hold his wrist, "Zayn. No. It's not like I didn't like it." He tried to sound reassuring without sounding heartless. "Don't be sorry. Don't ever be sorry for wanting to kiss me."

Zayn looked down at him. He didn't know if it was his heart or the fact his head was clouded, but he pulled Louis up and attacked his mouth. He couldn't care less about anything or anyone now.

Louis fingers curled into Zayn’s dark mane, filtering through to the top and holding onto the thick quiff that no doubt took time and effort to mold. He wasn't really thinking about that right now though. Instead Louis flicked out his tongue, sliding it along the seam of Zayn's lip.

Zayn gasped, giving Louis the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue in. His hands had found his way down to Louis's shirt, so he started to unbutton it. To hell with someone coming in and seeing them, this was to good a chance. He took advantage of the moment, slipping his tongue inside and licking every inch he could reach.

His tongue flicked along the roof of Zayn's mouth, pulling him closer by his waist and fisting the clean material in his fingers. His skin felt hot, brain dizzy. Zayn was literally like a drug to him, and god was Louis getting hooked.

Zayn pulled off Louis's shirt, exposing the beautiful body Louis had. He ran his hands up and down Louis's sides, feeling the older wither cause of it. His fingers were cold on his skin, making him shiver from his touch. He rucked up Zayn's shirt, teasing the skin above his waistband and pulling the boy's bottom lip between his teeth.

Zayn whimpered at Louis biting his bottom lip, tasting the coppery taste of blood in his mouth. He removed his shirt before finally taking control and pinning the older male to the bed, lustful eyes looking down at the older. Louis made a pleased sound, eyes staring up at Zayn with just as much lust. He wiggled underneath him, the stare making him feel a little flustered despite how incredibly hot and bothered he was. "Zayn... don't just stare. Please. Do something."

Zayn smirked. "You asked for it." After his tongue trailed it's way down Louis's chest, Zayn's teeth found their way to Louis's pants zipper and he started pulling slowly. Very slowly.

He watched with an almost pained expression, groaning at how slow Zayn was moving. He lifted up his hips, wanting Zayn to get the idea and just fucking move faster. Zayn grinned at the groan before pulling the zipper down the rest of the way, then removing Louis's boxers. He removed his own clothing before bringing his lips to Louis's cock and gently kissing the top of it.

Biting down on his lip, Louis was thankful to be released from that pressure, his head falling back at the feeling of those warm soft lips on the head of his cock. "Zaaayn," He whined, his chest heavy and flushed. Zayn kept kissing the cock for a bit, his tongue delving into the silt a couple of times before bringing his head up, looking smug. "Yes Lou-Lou?"

"Please," he let out, fingers digging into the sheets from the teasing. "Fucking please suck me off already." "With pleasure." Zayn deep throated Louis, grinning as Louis's strangled gasp/whine pierced through the hot air around them. He started sucking, bobbing his head up and down.

"Yes ,fuck, God yes." He bit his lip to keep in his string of moans, strangled whines and whimpers leaving his throat instead. His mouth fell open, the warm heat of Zayn's mouth so very overwhelming and he moaned loudly this time, his fingers finding Zayn's dark mane again and pulling harder with each new jolt of pleasure running through his body.

Zayn sucked harder, he felt the cum coming up Louis's cock and braced himself. He knew it was going to be big.

And it was, Louis came hard and fast, crying out before moaning in relief.

Zayn swallowed his stuff, the taste of Louis’s on his lips, he’d made short work of his own cock, handing it while doing Louis.

He kissed Louis again before cuddling him, bringing the covers up over them.

Louis, out of breath could only bury his face into Zayn’s chest, smiling and panting. “I love you.”

Zayn laughed and smiled. “I love you too Lou. But I have to say something.” Louis looked at him. “What?”

“That’s what you get for being curious!”


End file.
